


Lindisfarne 林迪斯法恩

by Ouroboros2014



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouroboros2014/pseuds/Ouroboros2014
Summary: I have nothing more to say. I'm Sorry.





	Lindisfarne 林迪斯法恩

阿特拉斯停好车时，史达刚从小木屋里走出来，手指勾着一条肥厚的鳕鱼滴着血。他已经在这片孤立的海滩苦修一整年了，现在阿特拉斯要接他回来。

史达发现了他，明显不高兴地蹙起了眉头。风带着凉爽和腥味儿刮着他胡乱扎的马尾和赤裸的上身，吹起了系在腰上的麻布袍子，露出厚重的黑色靴子破破烂烂，如同码头的船墩。他的手一丝不苟地绑着拳击式的绷带，向后撩了撩刘海，眯着眼睛，顿了好一会儿才说话，“我不记得是这个时候。”

“现在你就知道了。”

“我没准备好，”史达迅速地接话，又抬了抬头，“进来吧。”

阿特拉斯踩在了木屋夹杂着砂砾的地板上，解开了两颗衬衫扣子。此次一行他穿得极为随意，大衣被丢在了车上，或者说这才是为了不惊动这小镇该有的礼节。他转头看着史达把鱼挂在门口，他的红发扫在肩背粗糙的鞭痕上——那是他恪守苦行的铁证。一年没见了，阿特拉斯却仍觉得与他十分熟稔，他清楚史达的回答是因为他独有的小脾气，好似昨天便见过他精瘦的脊背，见过他拿刀拂过鳕鱼的鱼鳞。

史达关上了门，给阿特拉斯搬了把椅子背靠书桌，随后坐在了床上，与他面对面挤在过于狭窄的木屋里，两个人眨了眨眼睛，你能看清我的胡茬，我能看清你脸上的砂粒。

史达的皮下脂肪都被饿扁了，只剩他锻炼出的结实肌肉和骨架显得他硬邦邦的，面颊略显消瘦，绷着嘴角。史达可以说是达到目的了，禁欲的生活把他养得更加不近人情。

他在说他不愿离去，阿特拉斯清楚，因为他含糊其词地说了好。或者说他是不愿被阿特拉斯带回去。当他询问起鞭痕，史达生气了，叫他不要多管闲事，撇过头去，就像是刻意不去看床头放着的苦行鞭。

然后傍晚四点的钟声响了，史达这才算是松口，他让阿特拉斯为他打下手，为两人煎好了鱼排，盛上桌。四四方方的小桌子铺着黄布，被两个人的盘子占满了。史达浇上的橄榄油形成一股细流，和桌布一起让阿特拉斯想起了郁金香的茎条。祷告过后两人就没有交流了，只有阿特拉斯在关切地看他。阿特拉斯喜欢他大口大口吞肉那从容的态势，带着不容置疑的自信。他喜欢胃口好的人，能把他养得健健康康的这种希望给了他一点莫名的满足感。借着这股势头，他去车里取来了带的两瓶白葡萄酒，如同是献殷勤一般给两人倒上。原本礼节性的几口酒如同是给史达开了闸，他终于开口说话了。用餐完毕，两瓶酒差不多喝完了。

于是史达要求散步醒醒酒，他在袍子里垫上一件衬衫，阿特拉去取了大衣。两人要沿着海滩走，然后在天黑前，也就是在灯塔点亮前到家。

阿特拉斯特地穿了靴子不让沙子灌进来，他想好好享受和史达一起散步在林迪斯法恩岛的时间。史达的脸颊泛红了，他放下了头发，让它们像稻草般舒展开。阿特拉斯轻轻摸了摸它们却没引起史达的注意。头发混着盐粒的干燥质感与海风感觉并无二致。阿特拉斯在想他该怎么开口，他什么都知道，而就是因为他什么都知道才至于史达对他生气，史达绝不会愿意演给阿特拉斯看他最爱看的戏码，绝不！所以他开口道歉了，为他占取先机而道歉，于是史达露出玩味的笑容，抱着胳膊开始，数落着他的不是。但他们都对真正的问题避开不谈，不是现在。这是不被他人所理解的默契。

他们无言四顾，一前一后地走着。海滩上有被潮水逼死的墨角藻，那棕红色的气囊看起来就像鲜活的内脏，令人想起了残酷而又神秘的事情。这不禁使阿特拉斯颤栗，换句话说激动不已。他试着捏了捏史达的手腕，又放了回去。海风和浪的脚步平稳，坚定，如同亘古不变的真理的残酷。阿特拉斯半跪在海滩边捧起一把沙子，史达挨着他直接坐了下来，任由海浪浸湿他的袍子。

“回来吧。”他问。

“那你为什么不陪我留下？”

两个人都笑了。其一片赤诚证明了他拥有最好的灵。但是阿特拉斯也态度坚决，他得证明给他看：“不管怎样，你今天必须跟我回去，没有余地。”

然后两人被光亮闪到了眼，他们望向海平面，灯塔亮了。

阿特拉斯揽住了史达的肩膀往回走，而他什么都没说。借着微弱的日光，他们往那小屋黑黑的轮廓走去。

夏天就要结束了，海岸的风着实煞人，史达打开了床边的电暖器，那是极其老旧的发热管式，在他们脸上照出灼人的光。史达这才注意到现在已是晚上八点，按照潮汐时间表来看，林迪斯法恩岛与大陆唯一通行的马路已经被潮汐淹没了。这下他可抓住了机会好好嘲笑阿特拉斯，他把他压在了床上挠他痒痒，说他来得太晚了，然后以一种令人着迷的口气要求他睡在地板上。阿特拉斯躺在蓝色的棉布床单上迷糊了，他一边说着“我任你差遣，宝贝。”一边揽住他的腰又啃着他的脖子，胡茬蹭得他痒痒。

在性事上史达太不敏感以至于会犯错，或者说是太敏感而导致他会轻易地反悔。阿特拉斯把他翻了个个压住，而他突然想起什么似的开始挣扎起来。阿特拉斯舔上他背后的伤疤时，他又僵住了，感觉在世界里天旋地转。他燥热不已，炉子那过于直白的光要将他曝晒一般毫不留情。阿特拉斯又掀开了他的袍子，从下往上摸着，然后他摸到了一根黑色皮带，是史达大腿上紧箍着的苦行带，钉刺深入的地方随着挣扎在大腿上溢出一道血。阿特拉斯撑起身子——他得给人放松的空间。但他仍在他耳边不容置疑地说，“我不知道你做到这份上了，”他给了一个吻，“你真可爱。”

史达呜咽一声。他背上的鞭痕，腿上的苦行带骤然变成了催情道具，这座木屋变成了痴男怨女柔情的避难所，一切都可以为性欲服务。这种想法简直要将他逼疯了，他请求阿特拉斯放过他，说他不想再回去了。他开始歇斯底里发着疯，直到他失去耐心。阿特拉斯又掌握了控制权，他让他正躺着，从肚脐一直舔到那话儿，就像他们过去所做的那样。史达闭上了眼睛，手向上摸索着篡住了阿特拉斯的胳膊，感受着他吐在小腹炙热的呼吸。“放开我，放开我。”他挣扎着起身，嘴里咒骂着让阿特拉斯躺好，粗鲁地褪下阿特拉斯的裤子，慢慢把他的阴茎埋进自己体内。他终于获得了主动权，但阿特拉斯答应过他，不会让他得意太久的。阿特拉斯抚摸着那漂亮的身体，又突然从腰部抓紧，让他不得安宁。他们互相拉扯着，撕咬着角力。阿特拉斯能看见随着每一次动作，史达的喉结在动，他的腹部有力地一起一伏，滚落着汗珠，好似天造地设的一对。然后史达抓住了机会。他一手按住了阿特拉斯的喉咙。他用其得意的暧昧不明的说法凑近他耳朵问：“告诉我你爱的是谁……”阿特拉斯的脸红红的，他先射精了，白色的粘液流了下来，和红色的血痕混在了一起。没有谁是胜者。

阿特拉斯站了起来为史达除掉了袜子，而史达仍为他的不解风情生着闷气，把头埋在枕头里，很快入睡了。阿特拉斯拨开他的长发，说了声晚安，然后关上了灯。


End file.
